The Promise
by The Silver Fire
Summary: Gakupo Kamui, Shion bersaudara, sebuah janji, dan kematian. Keempat unsur ini saya satukan menjadi sebuah cerita. Bukan cerita yang luar biasa memang, tapi bacaan tepat untuk mengisi waktu luang. Warning(s) inside


Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, itu milik Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha Corp. atau entahlah apa namanya. Saya menulis hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi saja hoho~  
Covernya juga, bukan milik saya itu milik seseorang nun jauh di sana. Intinya saya cuma pinjem gambarnya saja.

Warning(s) : buatan pendatang baru, ada Gakukai-nya, ada angst-nya(mungkin), alur kurang jelas, penuh dengan keanehan dan keajaiban di dalamnya.

Semua adegan dalam cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka—_namanya juga fanfiksi_. Kesamaan nama blahblahblah (males nulis saya #dibazooka)

Tidak suka dengan tulisan saya? Anda masih sempat untuk _kembali_ sebelum menyesalinya.

_-Pria bersurai ungu panjang melihat lekat-lekat foto kusut yang ada di tangannya. Matanya tertuju pada sepasang tangan yang bergandengan. Tangannya dan tangan seorang pemuda berambut biru pendek—Kaito Shion. Jari-jari mereka saling bertautan satu sama lain. Kenangan masa lalu kembali terlintas di benak pria itu—Gakupo Kamui. Pria berusia 22 tahun itu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk memijit kedua pelipisnya._

_"Kaito.."_ _ucapnya lirih.-_

**_-The promise-_**

"Tunggu, Gakupo!"

Mendengar namaku dipanggil, aku langsung menoleh ke belakang. Aku mendapati makhluk bersyal biru tengah berlari ke arahku. Syal yang selaras dengan warna rambut dan matanya semakin dekat jaraknya denganku. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menunggunya. Sesampainya di depanku ia langsung memegangi lututnya karena terlalu jauh berlari. Nafasnya yang tidak teratur membentuk banyak uap di sekitar wajahnya. Mantel musim dingin masih membungkus seragam SMU-nya dengan rapi.

"Kau menjatuhkan ini." Ucapnya seraya menyerahkan sapu tangan ungu bermotif garis-garis dengan inisial namaku di salah satu ujungnya.

"Ah, aku tidak sadar telah menjatuhkannya. Terima kasih banyak, Kaito." Kataku sambil memasukkan sapu tangan ke dalam kantong. Kaito Shion namanya. Sahabatku sejak kecil dan juga orang yang sangat kusayangi.

"Onii-chan, jangan berlari tiba-tiba seperti itu!" tiba-tiba seorang gadis dengan warna rambut yang senada dengan Kaito datang dengan setengah berteriak.

"Gomenne, Kaiko-chan." Ucap Kaito sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangan di depan wajahnya.

"Hai' Hai'. Oh, ohayou Gakupo-senpai." Gadis berbando itu membungkuk lalu tersenyum padaku. Kaiko adalah adik kembar Kaito walau selisih umur mereka hanya satu tahun. Jika hanya melihat sekilas akan sulit membedakan kembar es krim ini. Warna rambut dan makanan kesukaan mereka sama. Bahkan senyum mereka juga sama manisnya. Walaupun bagiku senyum Kaito jauh lebih unggul ketimbang milik Kaiko.

* * *

Istirahat makan siang akhirnya dimulai. Aku dan Kaito menghabiskan waktu dengan makan siang di atap seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Ano ne, Gakupo," Kaito akhirnya memecahkan keheningan di antara kami.

"Hng?" aku memisahkan sumpitku menjadi dua bagian. -crak- ah, mereka tidak terpisah dengan sempurna.

"Kau tahu kan jika aku sangat menyayangi Kaiko," Sosis gurita di kotak bekal Kaito sama sekali tidak tersentuh. Ia hanya memainkan nasi dengan sumpitnya.

"Hmm aku tahu, jadi?" dahiku berkerut mendengar ucapan Kaito.

"Jika saja tiba-tiba hal yang buruk terjadi padaku, berjanjilah kau akan menjaga Kaiko untukku." Kaito menatap ke bawah dengan tatap sedih.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Semalam aku bermimpi," Kaito meletakkan sumpitnya.

"Aku terpisah denganmu dan Kaiko. Aku ada di ujung tebing. Kau memegangi tanganku dan berusaha menarikku tapi aku..aku tetap terjatuh dari tebing itu." lanjutnya.

"Lalu kenapa? Ada masalah dengan itu? Itu hanya mimpi, Kaito. Hanya bunga tidur. Mungkin kau hanya kelelahan dan rasa lelahmu itu terbawa sampai alam bawah sadarmu. Lebih baik jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

"Akupun berpikir seperti itu. Hanya saja, firasatku mengatakan jika hal buruk akan benar-benar terjadi."

"Kaito, sesuatu akan benar-benar terjadi jika kau mempercayainya. Itu berarti hal yang sama berlaku bagi kebalikannya juga bukan?" Kuabaikan sejenak makan siangku untuk menatap pemuda di sampingku ini. Sapphirenya jelas memantulkan rasa sedih dan khawatir yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Kaito diam, membiarkan angin berhembus untuk menenangkan perasaannya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas panjang. Dihembuskannya perlahan nafas itu dari mulutnya.

"Kau benar, Gakupo. Aku tidak perlu memikirkannya." Katanya sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Perlahan kuangkat tangan kananku. Kucoba untuk mengacak pelan surai birunya.

"Anak baik."

Kaito menatap iris violetku dengan tatapan polosnya. Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat. Ia tersenyum sampai sepasang sapphirenya tidak terlihat. Bisa kulihat semburat merah muda di pipinya. Akupun ikut tersenyum sampai beberapa saat kemudian bel masuk berbunyi.

"Tapi kau tetap berjanji padaku, Gakupo"

"Tentu."

* * *

"Oh iya, tadi kami juga menco- Onii-chan! Apa kau menengarkanku?!" Kaiko mengerucurtkan bibirnya setelah meneriaki Kaito.

Kaito sedikit melompat kaget karena teriakan adiknya itu. Sedari tadi, kuperhatikan Kaito hanya berjalan sambil menunduk sedangkan saudarinya sibuk bercerita panjang lebar tentang kamera baru milik sahabatnya, Miku Hatsune. Pada akhirnya hanya aku saja yang mendengar cerita Kaiko. Walaupun kelihatannya, Kaiko lebih ingin kakaknya yang mendengarkan ceritanya.

Kaito berusaha meminta maaf berkali-kali kepada saudarinya ini. Tetapi Kaiko terus memalingkan pandangannya dan menggembungkan pipinya. Mereka terus melakukan adegan itu sampai terdengar suara seseorang memanggil kami.

"Minna! Konnichiwa!" dua ikatan rambut teal menyapa kami sambil berlari dan melambaikan tangan. Panjanglah umur Miku Hatsune, baru saja ia dibicarakan oleh sahabatnya. Salah satu tangannya memegang kamera. Dari apa yang bisa kulihat, kamera baru kurasa.. ah, tapi siapa peduli.

"Miku-chan! Baru saja aku menceritakan tentang kamera barumu, tetapi ada seseorang yang mengacuhkanku dari tadi." Kaiko menatap sinis ke arah kakaknya. Sementara yang dilirik hanya senyam-senyum tidak jelas.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua hentikan permainan drama membosankan ini. Sebagai gantinya akan kutraktir kalian semua."Semua merubah pandangannya kearahku.

"Itu." kataku sambil menunjuk kedai es krim di seberang jalan.

"Ta-tapi senpai, ini kan musim di.." kata-kata Miku terhenti ketika melihat cahaya menyilaukan yang berasal dari kakak beradik maniak es krim, Kaito dan Kaiko. Mata mereka berdua berbinar-binar begitu mendengar kata es krim. Kuangkat lengan kiriku untuk menghalangi sinar dari pandangan mereka. Memang benar-benar Shion bersaudara ini..

* * *

Ah, melihat Kaito yang sibuk sendiri dengan es krimnya saja sudah membuatku senang. Bahkan aku sampai lupa dengan es krimku sendiri. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum saat memperhatikan wajahnya yang polos dan bahagia itu. Ya, setidaknya hal sederhana ini bisa melupakan kekhawatirannya siang tadi.

"Gakupo?" Kaito bertanya sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. "Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"A-ah tidak. Hanya saja.." kudekatkan wajahku dan membersihkan ujung hidung Kaito yang belepotan es krim. Si pemilik hidung hanya diam dan kembali bersemu. Aku merasakan tanganku yang memegang es krim menjadi ringan. Tunggu, ringan?

Benar saja, es krimku jatuh dari cone-nya. Dan buruknya itu mengenai mantel Kaito.

"Maafkan aku, Kaito. Aku benar-benar.." dengan cepat kugunakan kembali sapu tanganku untuk membersihkan mantel Kaito.

"Tidak apa-apa, Gakupo." Jemari Kaito menghentikan tanganku lalu tersenyum, "Biar kubersihkan sendiri. Ini, terima kasih."

"Kau tidak perlu mengembalikannya."

Kaito sempat terdiam sejenak. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia bersemu kembali lalu mengatakan 'arigatou'. Manis sekali, pikirku dalam hati.

"Oii, senpai! Kalian dengar tidak?" teriakan Miku membuyarkan pandanganku pada Kaito. Kualihkan pandanganku padanya dan bertanya ada apa.

"Lihat ini!," Miku menunjuk-nunjuk kamera barunya "Maukah kalian berdua menjadi model pertamaku?"

"Kenapa harus kami?" tanyaku sinis.

"Kumohon~" Miku mengedipkan satu matanya dan membuat pose aneh. Pose apa itu..

Kulirik Kaito, wajahnya berbinar-binar dan mengangguk secara cepat. Sepertinya aku membutuhkan kacamata hitam untuk seharian ini saja. Haah, ini akan sangat melelahkan…

* * *

Hembusan angin menggerakkan rambut panjangku dengan cepat. Kulirik ke samping kanan dan kiriku, hanya ada dataran kosong yang berujung curam. Tunggu, samar-samar aku melihat ada seseorang di ujung sana. Aku berlari mendekati ujung yang curam itu dan sosoknya semakin jelas. Makin jelas, makin jelas, dan makin lama aku melihat sebuah warna; biru. Tetapi tiba-tiba bebatuan tempat sosok itu berpijak hancur secara perlahan. Aku merasa tanganku bergerak sendiri, seolah mereka bisa meraihnya—sosok biru tersebut walaupun aku tidak menghendakinya.

Kugenggam erat tangan milik sosok yang hampir terjatuh ke gulungan ombak yang seakan-akan siap menelan apapun yang masuk ke sana hidup-hidup.

"Pegang tanganku!"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa.."

"Apa maksudmu?!" ia tidak menggenggam tanganku. Perlahan, genggaman tanganku mulai mengendur. Aku mulai berpikir jika tanganku tidak akan lama lagi menahannya. Dan entah sejak kapan seorang gadis yang mempunyai warna yang sama dengan sosok itu—biru ada di sebelahku. Ia menatap sosok dalam genggamanku dengan matanya yang besar dan lebar, tetapi tidak ada niat untuk menolong. Ia bahkan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Jangan lupakan janjimu, Gakupo.." bisik sosok yang tangannya kini tidak lagi kugenggam. Bahkan ia sempat tersenyum sebelum gravitasi menariknya untuk menjadi santapan ombak-ombak yang kelaparan di bawah sana. Tunggu, darimana dia bisa tahu namaku? Dan lagi senyum itu..tidak salah lagi dia pasti,

"KAITOOOO!"

"Hah haah hah hah haah.." aku terduduk di sofa. Bajuku basah oleh keringat. Kuedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingku untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi. Ketika detak jantungku telah kembali normal dan otakku telah selesai memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi, kurebahkan kembali tubuhku di atas sofa dan bergumam, "Mimpi buruk."

* * *

"Hoaaahhm…" aku menutup mulut dengan tangan kiriku dan menggunakan tangan kananku untuk memijit tengkuk. Tertidur di sofa ternyata membawa banyak efek negatif. Selain membuat badan pegal-pegal, tidur di sofa juga bisa membawa mimpi buruk. Kupikir sebaiknya membeli minuman di luar rumah untuk menjernihkan pikiran.

Ternyata sore ini jalan lumayan sepi. Aku berjalan perlahan sambil mencari box penjual minuman. Beberapa saat kemudian aku mendengar suara tawa yang tidak asing di telingaku. Kulihat agak jauh di depanku terdapat sepasang celana panjang dan mantel biru. Sudah kuduga itu mereka, Shion bersaudara. Mungkin aku harus menyapa mereka.

"Oi!" walaupun kupikir teriakanku sudah lumayan keras, tetapi mereka masih sibuk tertawa seolah tidak mendengarku.

"Oi! Kalian bisa mendengarku atau…MENYINGKIRLAH DARI SANA!" violetku membulat. Tidak biasanya jalan yang sempit ini dilalui oleh truk besar. Tetapi di depan sana—di depan Shion bersaudara sebuah truk berkecepatan tinggi melaju dengan kencang. Spontan kakiku bergerak dengan cepat menuju sepasang mantel biru yang tidak sadar dengan kehadiran truk di depan sana. Mulutku mencoba untuk berteriak 'truk gila itu sedang menuju ke arah kalian, menyingkirlah' tetapi entah kenapa suaraku tertahan di tenggorokan.

Jarak truk itu semakin dekat dengan mereka. Mereka mulai sadar dengan itu tetapi hanya bisa terdiam di tempat. Tapi, di antara mereka mana yang Kaito? Pikiranku panik dan dalam pandanganku mereka terlihat sama persis—walau kenyataannya kurang lebih seperti itu. Tanpa pikir panjang kurentangkan tanganku dan melompat ke arah mereka, berharap bisa meraih keduanya. Tapi mustahil, jarak satu dengan lainnya terlalu jauh. Aku hanya bisa meraih salah satu dari mereka.

Kupejamkan mataku dan kueratkan dekapanku pada sosok bermantel biru ini. Berharap aku tidak menangkap sosok yang salah. Aku belum berniat untuk membuka kelopak mataku, karena terlalu takut mengetahui kenyataannya.

"Gakupo..," suara ini

"-senpai"

DEG

Detak jantungku seakan berhenti. Sosok dalam dekapanku bukan Kaito.

"Onii-chan, onii-chan.." suara Kaiko bergetar. Tubuh mungilnya perlahan bangkit dan menghampiri kakaknya yang tergeletak di depan sana. Sementara aku seolah beku, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Di depan sana surai biru Kaito yang sangat lembut—sampai beberapa saat lalu telah ternodai dengan warna merah. Warna merah juga telah menodai seluruh tubuh Kaito juga aspal di dekatnya.

* * *

Hampir sebulan telah berlalu. Miku memberikan hasil cetakan foto yang diambilnya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Miku menyerahkannya tanpa menatapku. Foto itu dipegangnya kuat-kuat. Tiba-tiba cairan-cairan bening mulai menetes. 'arigatou' hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan. Kuremas foto itu dan menjejalkannya ke dalam kantong celana.

"Mari, Gakupo-senpai" ucap Kaiko. Bibirnya tersenyum, walau nada bicaranya tidak seceria dulu. Aku hanya menatap punggung gadis mungil yang mulai menjauh itu. Dulu, mereka—Shion bersaudara selalu berjalan bersama dan menyapaku yang berjalan sendirian. Kini aku mulai terbiasa berjalan sendirian tanpa canda tawa mereka lagi.

Seharusnya bukan dia yang ada di sini, Kaitolah yang seharusnya ada di sini. Melihatnya—yang sangat mirip dengan Kaito membuatku ingat bahwa Kaito telah tiada. Kaito tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Kadang aku menyalahkannya atas apa yang terjadi dan menaruh dendam padanya. Dan kini aku sadar, akulah yang sebenarnya bersalah. Jika saja dulu aku lebih cepat menyelamatkan Kaito, jika saja aku berlari lebih cepat dan merentangkan tangan lebih lebar mungkin mereka—atau kami akan tetap berjalan bersama. Tapi kini aku tidak lagi membencinya, karena aku sudah berjanji akan menjaganya.

* * *

_-Gakupo meremas kembali foto yang sudah kusut tersebut. Ia segera berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan kosong dan gelap itu. Membanting daun pintu dan membiarkan foto kusut tersebut tergeletak di atas meja. Betapa kacau hidupnya saat ini. Mungkin benar ia sudah menepati janjinya walau hanya setengah hati.-_

Kulindungi diriku dari derasnya hujan menggunakan payung hitam. Aku berjalan pelan sambil menatap kosong ke depan sampai tiba-tiba iris violetku membulat. Kupikir aku sudah benar-benar gila karena baru saja melihat sosok Kaito yang basah kuyup. Ia berdiri di depan sana seolah sedang menunggu lampu penyebrangan jalan berubah warna menjadi hijau. Dengan ragu kubagi payung hitamku dengan sosok bermantel biru yang lebih pendek dariku ini. Ia memberiku sebuah senyuman, senyuman tulus yang tidak pernah kulihat selama 5 tahun belakangan.

"Kau tetap ceroboh seperti dulu, Ka-" kalimatku terpotong karena satu-satunya alat pertahanan melawan hujan terlepas dari genggamanku. Yang telah membuatku melepaskannya adalah hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba menjalar dari bagian depan tubuhku sampai punggung. Hawa dingin yang berasal dari tubuh Kaito yang saat ini memelukku.

"Arigatou, Gakupo. Kau telah menjaga Kaiko dengan baik. Arigatou.." Hawa dingin semakin menusuk tulang. Sepertinya Kaito mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

"Tidak, aku tidak menjaganya dengan baik. Maafkan aku." Aku terdiam. Ingin mencoba memeluknya tapi aku terlalu takut. Aku hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tanganku, menahan emosi yang tidak bisa kukeluarkan. Kuletakkan tanganku pada bahunya. Mencoba memberi jarak di antara kami. Kudekatkan wajahku sehingga kedua hidung kami bersentuhan. Kucuri satu kecupan lembut di bibir Kaito. Kini hawa dingin menjalar dari bibir ke seluruh tubuhku.

"Aku tidak benar-benar menjaganya dengan baik. Hampir setiap hari aku melihatnya, dan hampir setiap hari juga aku merasakan sesak di dadaku. Rasa sesak yang selalu bertambah setiap Kaiko melangkah mendekatiku. Aku sadar jika aku merindukanmu. Dan kehadiran Kaiko yang mirip denganmu juga membuatku ingat bahwa kau sudah tiada. Mungkin sudah terlambat untukku mengatakannya, tapi aku merindukanmu Kaito. Benar-benar merindukanmu.." ucapku seraya menyapu lembut rambut Kaito. Perlahan Kaito mundur beberapa langkah. Ia kedengaran seperti menggumamkan sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba ia berlari kecil untuk meyebrang jalan. Ia bahkan tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku. Mungkinkah ia marah padaku? Kaito berhenti di tengah jalan. Ia melambaikan tangan lalu berbalik dan kembali berlari menjauh. Aku melihat sesuatu terjatuh dari mantel Kaito. Segera kudekati benda yang ada di tengah jalan itu. Sebuah sapu tangan. Sapu tangan ungu bermotif garis-garis dengan inisial namaku di salah satu ujungnya.

BRRMMM...

Suara mesin? Aku terlalu ceroboh. Aku tidak sadar jika lampu penyebrangan jalan masih berwarna merah. Kuhalangi sinar yang datang dari sisi kiri dengan kedua tanganku. Kugenggam erat-erat sapu tangan ungu ini dan kupejamkan mataku karena lagi-lagi takut pada kenyataan.

DIN! DIN! DIN!

**_-_**_"Arigatou, sayonara." Gumam seorang pemuda bersyal biru dari seberang jalan. Ia tersenyum pahit lalu berbalik dan menghilang perlahan. Sosoknya mencair secara perlahan seiring dengan derasnya air hujan yang mengguyurnya.-_

**END**

| POJOKCURHATANAUTHOR |

Selamat Tahun baru minna-san! Saya berdoa untuk kebahagiaan minna-san di tahun ini. Pokoknya lupakan masa lalu dan sambut yang baru, begitulah =w=

Impian saya akhirnya tercapai juga, fanfiksi yang sudah saya target untuk selesai di akhir tahun dan di publish hari pertama di tahun baru ini. Yaa, walaupun gak ada tema tahun barunya sedikitpun #dibakar. Walaupun isi kurang jelas karena waktu ngetiknya sambil nonton Spongebob, tapi sumpah saya seneng sekali ini X3

Semua ini juga berkat bantuan Bu Editor, Annisa-san juga teman saya Anisa. Terima kasih banyak untuk bantuannya di tahun ini(atau sebulan ini?) dan mohon bantuan setahun kedepan, Annisa-san & Anisa!

Author baru di sini. Saya (sangat)sadar jika masih banyak sekali kekurangan dalam fanfiksi ini…jadi salam kenal dan mohon bantuan, minna-san! *bows*

Akhir kata..review?


End file.
